Sweet tooth
by AloneTogether
Summary: Naruto wasn’t afraid going to the dentist of course he wasn’t. He was afraid of his dentist! Sasunaru, yaoi lemon one-shot


Disclaimer: i'm trying i really am but Masashi Kishimoto is stubborn!

Warning: i cannot tell you how inappropriate this is for little children, it's rated M for a reason XD Yaoi, Sasunaru!!

A/n oh god i'm a pervert T-T reviews will be loved :)

* * *

**Sweet tooth**

Naruto sat rigidly against the hard uncomfortable chair he looked left right and centre, the room was unsurprisingly empty, it's bland white walls echoing the soft noises he made as he readjusted his position on the chair. Silently, working out the best way to escape unnoticed, he could deal with a little pain, it wasn't as if he was dying and needed brain surgery. It was just a simple toothache, a toothache that hadn't subsided in the past fortnight, but a toothache none the less.

Naruto wasn't afraid of going to the dentist of course he wasn't. He was afraid of his dentist! He swore the bastard was a professional sadist and enjoyed his suffering. Naruto had been going to the same dentist for years and every time he's come out more traumatised then he'd gone in. his bastard of a dentist had scratched the inside of his mouth, taken out the wrong tooth and caused him indescribable pain. Okay Naruto wasn't exactly the patient of the year, he did struggle a bit…okay a lot, but the bastard didn't have to constantly wear that smug arsed smirk of his whenever Naruto showed up for an appointment, it also hadn't helped that the bastard had an artic personality, and that was an understatement. Naruto could swear he had frost bite where his dentist had touched him.

"Naruto?" the receptionist called out, "Naruto Uzumaki?" the blonde stood up to attention, his whole body slightly shaking with anticipation. "The dentist will see you now, Naruto"

The blonde smiled fondly at the receptionist as she ushered him towards the _dreaded_ room. He had known Sakura, the receptionist, since childhood and had once upon a time ago had been head over heels for the rosette. Though Naruto was a professional dreamer, he knew he had no chance with her, and soon had gotten over it. Sakura had always told him she was in love with someone else, but wouldn't tell him who, it was only when he'd moved here and began going to this dentist that he'd found out who she was in love with. He suspected she had only taken this job because of him in the first place.

Truthfully he couldn't see what obsession she had with him, the bastard was obviously not interested, Naruto was betting he wasn't even straight. Not that he minded, Naruto wasn't straight, after failing with Sakura he'd discovered that he liked men. At first he'd gone through a stage of denial, but after going off to college he'd met a male in his business and law class, Haku who looked extremely feminine and had found himself being extremely attracted to him, but Naruto hadn't done anything with the brunette, he suspected Haku was having an affair with their teacher, Zabuza. Actually, he hadn't really gone anywhere past first base.

"Naruto you can go in" Sakura announced, snapping the blonde out of his musings.

"Thanks Sakura!" he grinned and enthusiastically waved good-bye to the pink haired receptionist as she shook her head and walked away.

Naruto turned back towards the closed door, and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He turned back to look over his shoulder, thinking he could still make a run for it, he could still change dentists, move to a different cotenant, he could –

"If you're going to run away, do it soon. I don't have all day" Naruto tensed, his hopes of running for the hills flying out the window.

Slowly the blonde turned back around and laughed a little sheepishly as his dentist looked over him with a scrutinising look. That was another Naruto didn't like about his dentist, he always had this aura that said in bold neon letters 'I'm better then you' **and** he was fucking taller then him but at least 4 inches! It infuriated him.

"Hi Dr. Uchiha" he grinned up at the raven haired male, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit he'd had since he was 12.

"Well?" Sasuke quirked a bemused eyebrow and resisted chuckling as the blonde pouted and shoved his way into the room.

Naruto looked sceptically at the light blue coloured chair in the middle of the room, his eyes trailing over the tools to the side and the seat Sasuke was now seated in. the raven looked at him agitatedly and he turned away stubbornly. He was going to sit down when he was good and ready! Naruto looked over the walls and the pristine white cabinet surfaces. No wonder he didn't like going to the dentist, there were no friendly posters advertising toothpaste with a friendly giant tooth winking at you, it was…too clean and orderly to be normal.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked his voice dark and agitated.

"I've had a toothache for about 2 weeks now" the blonde grinned and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "but its gone now, bye!" he hurriedly announced and turned on his heel.

"Sit down and we'll have a look" Sasuke coldly stated.

Naruto gulped and walked back towards the brooding Uchiha, he gingerly seated himself on the squishing light blue dentist chair, causing it to squeak under his weight.

"Say 'ah'" the raven stated in a non-to-friendly tone as he leant forward and placed a gloved hand underneath the blonde's jaw. Sasuke eased the non compliant blonde's mouth open and inserted a scrapper and mirror into the blonde's mouth; he began counting down the blonde's teeth.

Naruto suddenly found himself staring into dark distracted obsidian eyes he found he always stared into Sasuke's eyes while the other male was cheeking his teeth. It was kind of strange that when he looked into his eyes he didn't feel like struggling or running for the hill, he felt calm and serine despite the fact that those eye's belonged to someone as broody and as sadistic as Sasuke.

Naruto flinched when Sasuke's prodding scrapper (thingy) poked his sore tooth.

"I think I've found your little problem"

"'o shi' sherlo'k"

"English moron"

Naruto forcibly pushed the Uchiha's hands away from his mouth and glared at him.

"I said no shit Sherlock, asshole!" he yelled and rubbed his right cheek soothingly. "That hurt" he continued in a whinny voice.

"Hn" Sasuke looked him up and down, with that same blank calculating stare he always wore, "you have a cavity. I suggest you lay off the sweets or at least brush your teeth."

"I do brush my teeth, bastard!" Naruto whined and pouted, "and what do you care if I eat sweets or not. I'll have you know my _friends_ treated me, I couldn't turn them down" he made sure to emphasize 'friends' to see what reaction he'd get off of the raven haired male. Naruto was pretty certain Sasuke didn't have any he knew he had a brother that he rarely spoke to but that was it. Actually Sasuke didn't talk to anyone he'd noticed even his patients, he just gave nonchalant monosyllable answers, he was really the only one Sasuke took the time to talk to. Even if most of the time it was to offend him.

He looked closely at the raven's face, unconsciously getting closer to him. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, but what was it? It looked like jealousy, but the emotion was gone far too quickly for Naruto to be certain. And why would Sasuke be jealous? Because he had friends who cared deeply about him?

"tell me Naruto" Sasuke's voice was suddenly very husky and amused, Naruto suddenly noticed how close he wad to the Uchiha's face and his hands travelling up his shirt. "Are you single?"

"i-i-i…n-no" he stuttered a little taken aback, "w-why?"

"Good" was it Naruto or was Sasuke's voice and eyes beaming with lust?

"sasu-" Naruto's question was shortly cut off.

Sasuke pressed his lips fiercely on the other's slowly pushing the blonde back onto the light blue chair. Naruto's breath hitched, when Sasuke's invading hands found his nipple, his eyes softly fluttered closed, despite himself he was enjoying this. Sasuke's hands sent shivers down his spine with the lightest touches and his body heat flowed off of him and into Naruto.

Moaning softly into the Uchiha's mouth as his tongue was coaxed by the others and Sasuke got on top of him, raising his knee's so he could get better access.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked deeply into half glazed lust filed eyes, which sent all his blood rushing south. For Sasuke that was a sign Naruto was willing, latching onto the blonde's exposed neck he began nibbling, sucking and biting at the flesh until it was raw. His hands travelled down wards, unzipping the blonde's pants and pulling down both his boxers and pants, exposing Naruto's fully erect member. If he didn't think Naruto was willing before he knew he was now.

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight and slowly began pumping Naruto with one hand while the other worked the blonde's nipple, enjoying every sound and movement the blonde made. The raven leant down so his face was mere inches away from Naruto's, their pants and hot breath mixing between the small gap between them.

Sasuke hadn't known when he started liking Naruto he wasn't even sure why he liked him. He was loud, obnoxious and basically a wimp when it came to a little pain. But he couldn't stop staring at him and soon found he was anxious every time he knew the blonde had an appointment with him. The blonde sent indescribable thrills of pleasure through his body with the smallest smiles.

"sas – ah" the blonde gripped onto raven locks, pulling the Uchiha down into another bruising kiss. Sasuke's tongue trailed every inch of the blonde's hot mouth, making sure to lick at the blonde's sore tooth, which caused him to gasp and arch his back into Sasuke.

"Masochist"

"Ah! I'm – I'm gonna" Naruto stuttered and yanked at the clumps of raven hair he still held within his grasp.

He smirked and felt the blonde tense underneath him before spilling his seed onto the raven's hand. Sasuke looked down at the blonde his eyes travelling every inch of his exposed skin, his member throbbed at the sight. Sasuke leant down once more and gave the blonde a chaste kiss, moving his lips over to the blonde's his breath coming out heavy and in short pants.

"Can I?" he whispered and ignored his screaming libido, telling him to just take the blonde. After all he did want to do this properly, he wasn't one for romance, but taking Naruto without permission seemed a little low even in his books.

Naruto yanked Sasuke's head back to face him by the hair the blonde nodded and gave Sasuke's kiss bruised lips a chaste kiss. At this point he couldn't think of anyone better to be his first, he ignored the fact he could barely think at all after Sasuke's handy work. Naruto knew he had a slight thing for the Uchiha, after all how else could he explain why he kept going back to him, even after the raven had almost chocked him to death with mouthwash.

A big green light flashed in front of the Uchiha's eyes, he positioned himself more comfortably and lubricated Naruto's hole with the blonde's seed, he didn't want to use the mouthwash because that was probably going to sting. Shoving a finger inside the blonde, he leant down and kissed the blonde softly when Naruto moaned in discomfort. After Naruto walls relaxed around his probing finger he added another digit, kissing the blonde again to keep his mind away from the pain, he knew Naruto would feel better soon.

After the adding the third digit, Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper into the blonde's tight entrance and began probing for that spot. He felt a small smirk tug at his lips as the blonde arched and mewled when he found his prostrate, fingering the gland a couple more times before burying it's location into his memory Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

"Bastard put them back!" Naruto scolded.

"Be patient" he scolded, and pulled himself out of his newly pressed black pants and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto tensed as Sasuke thrust into him, the raven placed his shaky hands either side of his head and panted slowly. Sasuke willed himself to stay put and not slam into the blonde, Naruto was so tight he expected that this was his first time and if Sasuke didn't want it to be their last he had to stay calm. But damn it if Naruto didn't relax he was going to cum from the blonde's heat alone.

"I need you to relax" he stated, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "I can do what I did earlier if you let me move"

Above him Sasuke shifted and hit that exact spot, sending sparks of hot white pleasure through him. Naruto willed himself to relax and Sasuke began pumping in and out of him, every other time hitting that spot.

"sas – ah…faster" he panted and couldn't help the small smile cross his features when the raven complied and began thrusting in and out of him faster.

Naruto's head flew back, moaning out the Uchiha's name in short gasps as his hands travelled up and latched onto the back of the chair. He was starting to like the sounds the chair made each time Sasuke moved Naruto was even starting to like the blandness of the room.

"Sasu…don - don't stop" he panted. "Feels so good"

Sasuke thrust started to become harder and faster, he could feel himself reaching his limit any time soon. A few more thrusts and Naruto screaming out his name and he came hard and fast into the small blonde, rising out his orgasm Sasuke collapsed onto the blonde. Naruto's arms encircled around Sasuke's pale neck and held him close.

"…wow" Naruto breathed into his ear, Sasuke scoffed. "Bastard don't laugh at me!"

Sasuke sat himself up onto his elbows and kissed the blonde's pouting lips softly, finding he couldn't resist.

"Moron"

Outside in the waiting area, a shell shocked Sakura started gathering up the papers she had dropped when she had heard Naruto's voice echo out of the room. After picking up the papers and straightening them out on her desk, she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

"Bye Sakura" Naruto waved distractedly at her as he walked across the waiting room.

Sakura shook her head furiously, it had been a long day and the heat was probably getting to her because she distinctly saw a satisfied grin on the blonde's face and was it her or was he limping?

Sasuke smirked and pressed the button on his intercom.

"Sakura, make Naruto another appointment." He announced, "A.s.a.p"

* * *

A/n personally i wouldn't mind going to the dentist if that happened while i was there XD they wouldn't be able to get rid of me


End file.
